


Ratboy's Journal

by GlennStarguard



Category: Ratboy's Kingdom (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlennStarguard/pseuds/GlennStarguard
Summary: Ratboy Genius finds himself in a troublesome situation when Starship Genius crashes and he is sent to another world.





	1. Prologue I

"How could it be? My plan was supposed to be flawless! It can't be!" Big Fish Boss shouted as the Fisheaters devoured every fish, only to glare at him immediately after.

"You should have thought about a second plan, you dumb fish! You almost destroy the entire galaxy!" Fred laughed, then shouted.

"I, no, WE needed to survive! It was the only way we could live!" Big Fish Boss said as he saw everyone cornering him. "And did you really think that was all?"

"What do you mean?" Summer Solstice Baby asked as she hugged Ratboy Genius from behind.

"Don't let your guard down!" Sue said as she tilted her head sideways. "Fred, George, I have a bad feeling about this."

"I don't know what's going on either, and I don't think my special sense is working as it should. I have been changing colors for almost ten minutes, but.. I'm not getting any advice from it or anything." Fred whispered while slightly frowning.

"I don't like your tone, Big Fish Boss. Everyone, you should be careful!" Ratboy shouted as Big Fish Boss smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I fear you won't make it out of this, Ratboy Genius." He said tauntingly, "And even if you do, just keep in mind you killed thousands of innocent fish!"

"That's not true! The Fisheaters needed to survive somehow!" Ratboy screamed. "Ratboy Genius, it's okay! Don't let him get to you!" Baby then said, while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, here goes nothing. You killed the fish, alright, but I am still here! Sadly, you made a mistake! You got distracted, and now, you are doomed, Ratboy Genius!" Big Fish Boss smirked as he used every bit of strength he had into ramming directly at Starship Genius.

"AAAAAAAHHH! Ratboy Genius! Are you okay? Everyone, help!" Baby cried as an earthquake struck the ship and made it collapse, launching her and her boyfriend in different directions and making holes, chips, and dents in the ground and ceiling.

"Baby! Ratboy! Hold on, we're coming!" Happyman screamed as both him and Green Monster started lifting debris, hoping they would be below it. "If you can hear me, groan!" Green Monster said while quickly lifting every rock he saw. 

Big Fish Boss was about to ram once more, but was quickly taken aback by Young Mouthbottom, who threw a gigantic net at him, trapping him. "You will not hurt my friends!" he said as he pulled the net, making it tighter. "The legend will live for ages!" Old Fingerhead whispered, while Young Mouthbottom made a "confused" gesture.

The Hoo hoos quickly jumped out of Old Fingerhead's ship, and began chanting in an unknown language.

It was an intense situation, and Happyman briefly saw Ratboy's ears under a big piece of the ceiling. He tried to lift it, but...

There was a very loud, deafening sound. And then everything turned white....


	2. Prologue II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratboy Genius isn't happy.

"How did I get here?"  
He felt something wasn't right from the beginning. But he didn't remember a thing. What would he do?..

"My friends! I got to find my friends!" He quickly remembered everything. The explosion, the Final Charge, everything. But he didn't know what had happened after that.

He climbed all the way to the now destroyed ship, and quickly inspected it, hoping to find any of his friends.

"Happyman! Green Monster? Summer Solstice!?" Tears were rolling down his eyes, they were nowhere to be found. 

3 hours had passed, Ratboy Genius had looked everywhere 7 times already, before he finally gave up and buried his head between his knees.

"They must be somewhere.. Just.. Not here.. They probably woke up before I did and went somewhere safe.." Ratboy said as he laughed hysterically.

7 hours had passed since Ratboy Genius woke up, and he was already feeling really tired.

"I got to look for them somewhere else. They are not here." Ratboy Genius firmly spoke to himself as he stood up and got out of the useless scrap that was once a starship.

As he climbed his way out of the mountain, he found out there was a huge field just below.

"I can make a castle for when my friends return." He thought to himself, and quickly started gathering materials..


	3. Entry I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratboy Genius is getting worse as he slowly loses hope.

Dear Diary: Today is the ninth day since I woke up. I still haven't been able to find my friends or any form of life besides me. I seem to be getting worse, both physically and psychologically. I just hope I don't lose my mind, for I need to find my friends and apologize to them. I need to see them.

Ratboy then placed the pen between the two pages he was writing on, and jumped on his bed, located in a small cabin with two towers at the sides and an unfinished moat surrounding them.

"Ratboy Genius! Help me! Please! I don't think I'll be able to hold these rocks any longer! P-Please!"

"I'm on my way, Baby, hang on!" Ratboy said as he ran as fast as he can. He rushed to where he heard her voice, but he didn't see her. Instead, he just saw a bloo-

"AAAH!" Ratboy screamed as he quickly jumped out of his bed, his heartrate a mess. "This...Is the seventh one I had.. I need to stop thinking about that. It's not doing any good." And it wasn't. He was getting more pale each day, and he had eyebags now. He thought he needed to go back to sleep, and he did.

But he woke up again, this time due to an earthquake. He would have said "Brace yourselves" But there was no one. He was both afraid and relieved this would be his end. One part of him knew his friends were gone, but the other one wanted him to stay determined. And so he did, as he quickly got out of the cabin. He saw how a massive crack formed in the ground, slowly, but surely sending the mountain miles away.

He sighed, probably he could have used the remaining materials of the ship, but not anymore. He was about to go back to the cabin, which, fortunately, was unharmed. But he noticed water falling from the top of the mountain. He stared at the mountain slowly moving towards his opposite direction, until it was no longer visible.

"Water?" He mumbled. His eyes widened as he tried to speak again. "Hello?" He frowned and started sweating. His voice was really deeper now. It was unrecognizable. It wasn't him.


End file.
